


Recipe for Love

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Azura - Freeform, Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian, Lumity, LuzXAmity, Romantic Fluff, taking care of a sick friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Luz nurses Amity back to health after she finds her passed out in the woods from Witch Fever.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 263





	Recipe for Love

It started out as a cough, nothing more. Amity Blight sat in the Owl House with her friend Luz as they went over the Azura series, talking about their favorite moments. Ever since Ed and Em ‘accidentally’ revealed their secret meeting place for their book club in the school, the two girls decided to have their club meetings at the Owl House. Amity was still very skeptical and was pretty much positive that the ‘accident’ wasn’t really an accident. Thankfully, their secret room in the library remained that, so they didn’t want to push it. They didn’t want another hideout of theirs to be exposed. 

Amity coughed again into her shoulder and groaned. Her condition had slowly gotten worse of the past couple of hours. Not bad enough that it brought cause for alarm, but enough that it became very annoying. Her forehead began flaring up and then immediately disappeared. 

“Then in chapter 5 of book 3, we get more foreshadowing of Azura and Hecate teaming up. I just thought of how well they were written because it didn’t blatantly say it outright, as there was still that era of mystery. Then when we get to chapter 20 of the same book with that cross-dressing scene, I almost died laughing. Having Azura try to” Luz words were cut off as she looked at her friend. “Hey Amity, you feeling okay? You don’t look good.”

The green haired girl tried to pass off a smile. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.” She let out a small sneeze and sniffed.

“Bless you.”

“Thank you. Now what were you saying abou” Amity stopped talking as she let out another sneeze before groaning. “Luz, are there any Hydrangea’s nearby?”

“Bless you and yeah, there are couple Hydrangea’s in the room. Why do you ask?” Luz’s voice slowly started to fill with concern.

“I’m allergic to them. They give me headaches and make me sneeze” Amity said sniffing.

Luz’s eyes grew wide with shock as she bolted upright. Grabbing the nearest hydrangea, she turned to Eda, who had just come out of the kitchen. “Eda. Get rid of these.”

“Why on the boiling isles would I get rid of these? 1. They make house smell nice and 2. I just got these plants.” Eda said, looking like someone had just offended her.

“Because Amity is allergic to them.” 

Amity smiled as she looked up at Luz. She thought it was sweet that Luz went that far to fix her friend. So why did she feel butterflies in her stomach? Why did that one gesture make her blush so much? She wasn’t falling for Luz. Was she? Nah. Luz was just a close friend, albeit a very cute one. She decided that it was her allergies and post cold symptoms that made her feel like this. She sneezed once again. 

Eda looked at the suffering pale girl and sighed in defeat. “Fine I’ll take them some place else.” She grabbed the plants and walked out of the room.

“Feel better?” Luz asked, earning a nod from her friend. “I’m glad. Sorry I didn’t know about your allergies. Eda likes to enchant the plants so that their smells fills the room.”

Amity smiled. “It’s okay, Luz. Not many people know about my allergies. Now what were you saying about the cross-dressing scene?”

As time went on, Amity’s condition slowly worsened. Her cough’s became more frequent and she had trouble focusing. Her mind felt like it was short circuiting and her hot flashes were more frequent and lasted longer each time. But she pushed through it as she wanted to spend as much time with Luz as possible. Eventually, much to her dismay, she had to recognize how bad she felt. “Actually Luz, I’m not feeling to good. I really hate to cut our book club short but I think I’m gonna head home.” Her voice was starting to get a little raspy.

“It’s okay, no worries. Would like me to walk you home?”

That made amity smile and caused the butterflies in her stomach to re appear. “No No. I’m fine. But thank you very much for offering.” She stood up, grabbed her book and walked toward the door. “Bye Luz, I’ll text you when I’m home.” Then she walked out. 

About halfway through the woods, Amity’s vision started to blur. Leaning against a tree for support, she shook her head, trying to get her vision back in order. She walked a few more feet and passed out. 

Meanwhile, back at the Owl House. Luz was cleaning up from her meeting when Eda set down a bag of potions in front of her. “Luz, I need you to deliver these potions around town.” 

Luz groaned and shuddered, thinking about the last time she delivered potions for Eda. Knowing she had no choice however, she took the bag and headed outside, grumbling as she went. Walking down the forest, she continued to grumble until she something on the road that looked awfully familiar. Something that looked a lot like

“AMITY!!!!”

Luz dropped the sack of potions and ran toward her friend. She picked her up and breathed a sigh of relief when she found a pulse. Touching her forehead, she jerked back in surprise and pain at the searing heat she felt. Amity looked even paler usual. “Come on, Amity. Were heading back to the Owl House.” She put her unconscious friends arm over her shoulder and grabbed the potion bag, making their slow way back to the house. When they got back, Hooty looked at them.

“What’s the password?” Hooty said.

Luz was not in the moment at all for Hootys antics. “Hooty. I swear to god, if you don’t open this door, I will bake you into a pie.”

“Okay, jeez. Gosh.” The door swung open as luz dragged her unconscious friend and the potion sack inside. After dropping the sack, she led Amity to the couch and laid her down. She grabbed a damp towel and placed it on amity’s head, unsure of what was happening.

Eda peeked her head into the room after hearing the door close. Her eyes locked onto her apprentice kneeling in front of her friend. Something was up. “Hey why are you back so early? And what’s wrong with your friend?”

“I don’t know. I was on my way to deliver your potions and I found Amity passed out on the ground. She’s even paler than usual and her forehead is burning up. It’s unlike any fever I’ve seen. Her forehead feels like a campfire. What’s going on?” Luz was starting to panic. 

Eda walked forward and touched the unconscious girl’s forehead. “Yeah this looks like a case of witch fever.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a nasty sickness that witches have. When we have fevers, it’s literally our magic going haywire. That’s why our foreheads burn so hot when we have them.”

“Is it contagious?”

“It’s only contagious for witches. Your perfectly fine.”

Luz tried to calm down her emotions as she tried not to cry. “I’ll stay with her.” 

Eda shrugged and walked away. “Let me know if you have any questions.”

Luz nodded. She grabbed a blanket and put it on Amity. Ten minutes later, her phone buzzed and lit up. She checked it and realized that Emira texted her. She had Luz’s number but it was still weird because Emira never texted her.

‘Hey, I can’t get in touch with Amity. It’s getting late and I was wondering if she was still at your place. What’s happening?’

Luz hesitated before responding. ‘Amity got a case of witch fever and she’s still at my place. Can you and Edric make up something to cover for her? You know your parents best.’

‘No problem and we got you. Take care of my baby sis.’

Luz put down her phone and went back to taking care of Amity. She re dampened the cloth when it got dry and put it on her head. She talked to her about her school work and how hexside is treating her. She began reading the 4th Azura book to her as she knew it was Amity’s favorite. About an hour later, Amity groggily opened her eyes and groaned. She tried to lift her head but couldn’t as it felt like lead. She couldn’t even move her body. “Where am I? What happened?”

Luz looked up from her book and smiled at Amity. “Your at the Owl House. I found you passed out unconscious in the woods outside the house.” 

“How long was I out?”

“About an hour.”

Amity’s voice was dry and scratch. “Can I get some water please?”

“Of course.” Luz got up and went into the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with a glass of water. She picked up Amity’s head and gave her some water. 

“Thanks.” Amity smiled. “So I heard you talking and reading to me. I’m surprised you chose book 4.”

“Well, you told me it was your favorite so I decided to read it to you.”

Amity blushed a little. That was so sweet. However, through her mental fog, one thought came to her mind. Her siblings had probably been trying to contact her. She tried to bring her hand up and trace her finger in a circle, but didn’t have to strength to do it. Luz gently put her arm down. “Don’t worry. Your sister texted me.”

“Emira texted you?”

“I know. I was surprised as well. She was concerned for you. I told her what was happening and asked her to cover for you. She said that she has got you covered and told me to take care of her baby sis.”

Amity couldn’t believe Emira said those things and that she didn’t say mittens once. “So I can just stay here for the night?”

“I think your siblings have got you covered for the night. You just get better. Also I am taking care of you, so I am going to stay here with you. Until you get better, I will be your nurse.” Luz flashed her a goofy grin causing Amity to giggle. “So what can nurse Luz do for you?”

Amity thought for a moment. “If you could continue to read me book four of Azura and do the voices, that would be great. Also could I get some more water please?”  
Luz lifted her friends head up as she gave her some more water. After putting the water down, she picked up the book and began reading to her. Every time there was a new character, she would do a silly voice. A few hours later, Luz looked at her phone and stood up. “Time to make dinner. I am going make you my mom’s famous chicken tortilla soup. Turns out we have everything here. You just rest okay?” Amity nodded weakly as Luz kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen, then outside the house.

“Oh my god! Why did I just kiss her forehead? She probably feels all weird now. I mean I did it to make her feel better. But were just friends. During this whole, my feeling have slowly been going out of whack and I can’t really be falling in love her can I?” Luz mentally slapped herself in the face. “Get it together, Luz. This is not the time to be a bisexual mess. Amity is depending on you.” She pulled herself together and headed back inside to work on the soup. 

When the soup was finished, she walked back to amity with bowl full and smiled when she saw her sitting up a little. Amity smelled the soup and her mouth began to salivate. “Um, would you like me to feed you or do you would you like to feed yourself?” Luz said flustered.

Amity blushed to the point where it was clearly visible. “Um, I don’t think I can hold a bowl yet without shaking, so you can um feed if you want.” This was half true. For some reason, she wanted Luz to feed her. She couldn’t explain why. Luz blew on a hot spoonful and brought it over to Amity who opened her mouth, letting the Latino feed her. She smiled blushing, as the butterflies re appeared in her stomach. Amity let out a small coughing fit before groaning again as luz dabbed her forehead with damp towel. Gold eyes met brown as the two stared at each other.

“Your beautiful” Amity said a little too loud.

“What was that?”

"I said the soup is beautiful.” Amity said blushing a deep red.

Luz just smiled. “Ready for another spoonful?” Amity nodded. Luz blew on it feeding her another spoonful. “How is it?” 

“It’s delicious.” ‘God this is human is adorable.’

Eventually, they finished the whole bowl. Amity yawned and put her head on the pillow. “Promise me you’ll stay here.”

“I promise.”

Amity smiled and fell asleep as the Latino stroked her friend’s hair. As she dabbed her friends head, she heard something that stopped her in her tracks. “I’m scared Luz. Please don’t leave me.

Hold on, did she hear that correctly? She couldn’t have and decided to blame it on the fever. Amity repeated what she said, confirming what Luz heard and blushing as red as a tomato. She didn’t what to do she decided to talk to Amity. “I – I’m here. I’m not going to leave you.” 

“Everybody leaves me at some point. Even if it’s only for a little bit.” Said Amity

“I would never leave you. I promise.”

“I want to believe you, but I’m worried that it will happen one day.” Amity said. 

Luz could hear the fear and sadness in voice. What is she dreaming of? “I will never leave you. Even if the whole world leaves you, I will always be by your side.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” 

That seemed to calm Amity down a little. “I love you Luz.”

Luz froze where she sat as she tried to comprehend what Amity had said. She – she loved her? Her heart felt like it was going to burst of her chest. A giant blush appeared on her face heating up so bad, she wondered if she was suffering from witch fever too. She just stared at her sick friend sleeping on her couch as her mind went haywire. 

So why did that confession fill her with so much happiness? It was like someone told her she won the lottery. Ms. Amity Blight. Top student, little miss perfect herself, said she was in love Luz. Could it be that those feelings were always there. Kissing her friends head, she brought the bowl into the sink, then head back over to Amity, where she saw that she was shivering. She put another blanket over her and tucked her in. At some point while she was reading to her green haired friend, she became drowsy. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep right in front of Amity.

The next morning, Luz woke up sore, mostly because she fell asleep with her head on the couch. Noticing she drooled in her sleep, she quickly wiped it away so Amity wouldn’t see it. Which was a good call as she woke up a few moments later. She smiled and stretched her arms. 

“Oh my gods! I feel so much better. Witch fever is an absolute pain to fight through.” She then noticed Luz and had to fight the urge not to blush. ‘Seriously, why am I blushing?’ It’s not like Luz is great friend and sweet, kind, cute and why am I saying these things. I may be gay but do I really have a crush on the human? No that can’t be.’ Amity thought to herself as the urge to not blush got harder. Something in her heart told her otherwise. She didn’t know what or why she felt like that, but she could feel it the obvious answer slowly coming towards her.

“Oh, morning Luz. Thanks for taking care of me last night and taking me back when I passed out in the woods.” 

Luz looked her in pure confusion and shock. “Wait, how are suddenly all better now? Yesterday, you could barely move your body, were shivering, and your forehead was extremely hot and felt like a campfire?”

“Oh. Witch fevers only last for like a day or two, but they feel like absolute crap to go through. A witches magic will go haywire and cause you have major muscle cramps, burning fevers, chills, coughs and difficulty breathing all into that one to two day period.” Said Amity.

“Wow that sound like a nightmare to go through and your welcome. It was nice to take care of you for a change.” Both Luz and Amity smiled at the comment, before Luz cleared her throat. “When you fell asleep, you started to talk and almost cried?”

Amity stared back at her friend. “W-what did I say?’

“You said that you were scared and didn’t want me to leave you. That everybody leaves you at some point, even if it’s for a small while. I didn’t know what else to do, so I just responded to you, saying that I promise I will never leave you. Then you said something else to me.”

“What did I say?” Amity was nervous but was certain that what she said would answer why she had the weird feelings.

“You said you love me.”

The pale witches jaw dropped. Did she really say that? She didn’t know what to feel, as her heart told her she did and she meant it, while her brain told her that was impossible. Even weirder still, she more inclined to agree with her heart. That girl dragged her unconscious body back to the owl house, never left her side until she woke, took care of her, made her dinner and fed her. She read her Azura. Not even the butlers did that much for her. She really was falling in love with Luz. “Oh.”

“When you said that, it forced me to look inside myself and come to terms with my feeling for you that I didn’t know I had. I guess they were there all along and I didn’t know it. I guess I love you too.” Luz said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “If you weren’t just getting over a fever, I would kiss you. But you are, so I will let you finish getting better.”

‘Oh to hell with that.’ Amity thought. She grabbed Luz’s shirt and pressed her lips against hers. The shock of the kiss made Luz’s hair stand on end. The kiss was like the purest form of magic, pure love. As Amity pulled away, the Latino just stared at her with a big goofy grin. She couldn’t even think straight and she finally did manage to speak, all she could say was “wow.”

“Oh my god, your such a” Amity was cut off by Luz kissing her. She melted into it as she kissed her new lover a few times, each one soft and gentle. “dork” 

“I’m your dork though.”

A giant smile appeared on Amity’s face as she heard those words. ‘I’m your dork though.’ The words replayed on a loop in her mind, her smile getting bigger each time she replayed it. She really was her dork. Her lovable, goofy, human dorky girlfriend. “I love you Luz.”

“I love you to Amity.”


End file.
